


Bucket

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux can hear him cursing to himself, the string of expletives rife with shame but he dare not raise his voice to convey his displeasure.</p><p>They both know he’d be lying anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket

Karkat has a thing for humiliation; Sollux doesn’t quite understand it since he himself is not masochistic by any means.  But nevertheless he is happy to oblige his partner’s needs.

Still, he  _is_  his kismesis, the one he loves to hate, the only rival that’s suited to Sollux, so denying Karkat might be the more savory option just to inflame his already irascible hatred.

Refusing to give Karkat what he wants—even this—would really stick it to him.

Still, he is  _also_  his matesprit, and the thought of denying his pitiful little troll anything wouldn’t sit right with Sollux.  He’s supposed to have pity and protect his adorable idiot.

This (constant) dichotomy has presented Sollux with a dilemma to unravel.

And it’s not an easy choice to make in the heat of the moment.

Not when Karkat is kneeling before him, naked save for the cuffs binding his wrists behind his back.

And his bulge is engorged and awaiting Sollux’s whim, whatever that may be.

He watches Karkat, killing the impatient troll with his silence.  He smiles lopsidedly, seated comfortably in his computer chair facing away from his desk, and Karkat growls low in his throat.

“ _What?!”_

"Can it KK, Daddy’s thinking."

The human term makes Karkat red in the face with an incongruous mix of arousal and anger; then again the two often go hand in hand with Karkat.

Sollux deices to simultaneously prolong his answer and savor the moment by sweeping a psionic hand down Karkat’s front, the red and blue vines inciting sensitive nerves as they wind their way down their subject.

Karkat gasps sharply and arches, his thighs quivering as the living colors assault his bulge, dancing up and down the thick length, the warm energy sinking beneath the skin and driving Karkat wild with urgency.

"Do you want to come?"

"No, Sollux, I want to sit here and be groped by your electric pan-hands."

"Okay then."

"NO!"  Karkat snaps as his body lurches just a bit, hips uselessly humping the erratic energy that’s merely teasing.

"I want to come."

Karkat’s making this much simpler.

Sitting upright, Sollux grins, all fang and mischief, as his eyes illuminate behind his glasses.

Suddenly Karkat can feel a psionic pulse everywhere, all at once, pumping through his body and stimulating every single fiber of his person.  He moans, long and loud, as he nearly crumbles from the sheer intensity of the onslaught.

Sollux nudges the bucket he usually keeps by his desk (reasons) over until it’s situated between them.

"Crouch over it."

Karkat casts him a dubious look full of fire which Sollux regards with a leer as he snaps his fingers and the psychic energy is cramming Karkat’s nook.

"Oh FUCK!"

He’s shuddering madly, clearly overwhelmed, wrought with sensation and seconds from bursting.

Sollux is just that good.

"Now, KK, before I… lose my train of thought."

Karkat stumbles and barely misses knocking the bucket over as he wiggles and shifts onto his feet until he is stooped over it.

Sollux can hear him cursing to himself, the string of expletives rife with shame but he dare not raise his voice to convey his displeasure.

They both know he’d be lying anyway.

Sollux, long lanky Sollux, tips his chair back casually as he observes Karkat through mismatched lenses, his psionics running full force.

They throb and crackle, filling Karkat with invisible girth that stretches him to an unbearable point.  The walls of his nook are contracting, dense and throbbing, as he’s being virtually fucked by an unseen force.

His bulge is being tugged and kneaded and manhandled, siphoned for all its got, and he looks up at Sollux at the brink of pleasure—not because he wants to but because his head has been forced up.

"Sollux!!!"  He’s blushing brightly, eyes squinting, mouth hanging, gaping, as he wails, embarrassed beyond belief but Sollux holds his gaze as Karkat’s geneslime splashes into the tin container.

Karkat grimaces at the sound, but it’s nothing compared to what’s next.

"Oh sweet hell—"  He tries to wrench his head away but Sollux has a firm mental grip on his chin, and he chuckles as his mate comes so hard, so generously, that even his nook drips.

"Ooooh, KK, very nice," he coos, knowing his voice will be the icing on the cake for his poor shamefaced buddy.

Karkat growls, teeth clashing as his bulge releases its final spurt, and Sollux awards him by relinquishing his all-encompassing hold.

The suddenness of it though has Karkat tumbling forward, catching that bucket he almost tips.

Good thing too; if he spilled even a drop Sollux would have him licking it off his floor.


End file.
